Midnight Lovers
by Ichigo
Summary: After a fight with Mamoru Usagi turns to the only one she can trust her heart and soul with....Haruka
1. I Turn to You

Author Notes: This is my fave couple. Don't ask. If you don't like the couple then don't read. Simple Thanks in advance for the reviews I can't wait to get! LOL  
  
Midnight Lovers  
  
My only wish was for you to be happy.  
  
My only regret was that you were not.  
  
Haruka sat staring at the stars. She was dressed in baggy black slacks and a snug white tank top. The wind blew through her short honey locks of hair as she leaned against the railing of her balcony. She had just witnessed another fight between Mamoru and Usagi. She could barely stand it anymore. She just didn't understand why her princess would put herself through such pain.  
  
Haruka sighed as she turned away, walking into her clean kitchen to make some tea. A knock on the door let her know she had company. Contemplating whether to answer it or not, she looked through the peephole. Easy choice. She swung the door open to find a trembling Usagi. Her long golden hair was a mess and falling out of the buns she held them in. Tears stained her cheeks, mixing with the rain that had started only a few short minutes ago.  
  
Haruka pulled her inside, wrapping a warm blanket around her and sitting her on the couch. "Tell me everything."  
  
* * *  
  
A sound of a slap rang through the cold night air. "I don't love you!" A strong male voice sliced through the young woman's very heart. "I never did! Can't you get it through your head?!"  
  
"What about our past, Mamoru?" She asked shakily, bringing a hand to her now stinging cheek, tears already streaming down mixing with the rain. An air of heavy sorrow hung about her, plastering itself to her body.  
  
"Our past is just that: the past! And who's to say I even loved you then. No one remembers what really happened. Leave it alone, Usagi." The man walked away from her, without even a glance back.  
  
Before she could fall to her knees, Usagi raced to the first place that came to mind. Her heart pounding and she didn't even notice her feet hitting the ground, the water splashing up her already soaked legs, the wind chilling her to the very bone. She was in her white summer dress, the one with orange flowers on it.  
  
She glanced up at the tall, imposing building in front of her. She looked up twelve floors and two windows over. She was home. Her light was on, illuminating her figure leaning on the balcony railing. A sob of relief escaped from her mouth as she ran into the building, not bothering with the elevator, and dashed up the stairs.  
  
She reached the door, panting, and knocked.  
  
* * *  
  
"Shhh, It's going to be alright Konekko." The older woman ran her hands soothingly through the girls hair, whispering nothings in her ear, and rocking her back and forth. "Shhh."  
  
They sat that way for a while and eventually Usagi drifted off into a troubled sleep. Haruka got up from the couch, careful not to wake her. She paced angrily across her living room floor, running her hands through her short hair, plotting Mamoru's death. Oh it would be slow and painful. It wasn't until Usagi stirred that Haruka noticed her shivering. Cursing herself a thousand times over she picked her up, bringing her into her room and laying her on the bed. She set to removing her wet clothes and drying her off. She was freezing to the touch and Haruka climbed into bed beside her, wrapping her in her arms. Usagi snuggled into the warmth, making Haruka smile.  
  
It wasn't until the next morning that anyone stirred. Usagi woke up to find herself in bed naked. She felt warm and safe and for a moment wondered where she was. As she turned her head to see who was holding her so close she smiled. Haruka. The one person she could trust with her very soul. She turned her body towards her and wrapped her arms around her. Placing her head against Haruka's shoulder she drifted back into sleep, feeling lips against her forehead and a whispered endearment in her ear.  
  
* * *  
  
"Konekko?" Haruka bolted awake when she realized Usagi wasn't in bed. She heard soft humming and followed it to the kitchen. The sight that greeted her pulled at her heart. Usagi was standing on tiptoes trying to reach something in her cabinet. She was clad in an oversized button up shirt she had found in Haruka's closet and appeared to be making breakfast. She was humming a soft melody that was very pleasing to the ears.  
  
Haruka went up behind her and grabbed what she was reaching for, surprising Usagi in the process. Usagi gasped at the arm that went around her waist and the hand that came into view to grab exactly what she couldn't reach. She was just about to get the stool.  
  
"Ne, Haruka, did you have to scare me?" She clutched at her heart dramatically and Haruka laughed.  
  
"Gomen, Konekko." Haruka said, still laughing a bit. Usagi hugged her around the waist, laying her head upon the taller woman's chest. Haruka returned the embrace, "Good morning. Feel better?"  
  
Usagi released her with a bright smile, "Much, thanks." She grabbed the pancake batter that Haruka had gotten for her and turned back to her mixing bowl.  
  
"What are you doing?" Haruka looked suspiciously at her clean kitchen that would soon be destroyed if her guess was right.  
  
"Making breakfast." Usagi chirped. Haruka sighed and resigned herself to her fate.  
  
She looked at Usagi as one would the Grim and stated, "My doctors number is by the phone, and of course there's always 911." She laughed as Usagi smacked her upside the head and shooed her out of the kitchen. She decided to read the paper while she waited.  
  
She had just finished with the crossword puzzle when Usagi came out to place two plates, napkins, silverware, and two glasses of orange juice at the dinning table. Haruka went over and sat down in her seat as she waited for the food. She wasn't disappointed. Usagi came back out balancing a plate of pancakes, eggs, bacon and a bowl of blueberries. Usagi sat down with a huge grin on her face while Haruka looked wide-eyed at the food.  
  
"Well don't just stare at it." Usagi scolded, "Dig in!" She started to fill up her plate, two pancakes, some eggs, three pieces of bacon and a scoop of blueberries for her pancakes. Haruka did the same but with slightly less. Usagi waited for her to take the first bite.  
  
"This is good!" Haruka gasped out as she swallowed her bite of pancakes. "Where did you learn to cook like this, Konekko?" She took a bite of the eggs and munched on the bacon as if she hadn't eaten in months.  
  
Usagi giggled, "Makoto gave me a couple of lessons. Your my first customer." She winked at Haruka and started in on her own food. Needless to say, they cleaned their plates off. Usagi moved to take the plates back into the kitchen to clean them when Haruka stopped her.  
  
"I'll do dishes since you cooked. See if you can figure out the word jumble in today's paper. Its a tough one." Haruka smiled as she took the plates from Usagi and moved into the kitchen. Usagi smiled as she sat down where Haruka had been before breakfast and lifted the paper. She chewed on the end of the pen slightly as she thought of what they could be.  
  
DEUXE. Usagi got a scrap piece of paper and started writing out things it could be. None of them were right. Then it hit her. Exude! The next one was a bit easier to get. Haruka came out of the kitchen drying her hands on a towel and then looked over her should at the last one.  
  
"Lizard." Surprised, Usagi jumped a bit. Haruka laughed, "The next one is Lizard." Her mouth formed an 'O' as she quickly scribbled the word in and put the paper down. Haruka sat down beside her. "So what do you want to do today?" She asked.  
  
"Haruka, why am I not desirable?" Haruka's eyes widened at the unexpected question. "Mamoru can't stand me. Or is it because I don't deserve to be loved?" A tear rolled down Usagi's cheek as she replayed the events between her and Mamoru the night before...and the rest of her life.  
  
"Don't ever think that, Konekko. Everyone deserves to be loved, you especially!" Her voice sounded angry that she would even think that. "Gods what has he done to you." Haruka pulled her into a hug, crushing her against her body.  
  
Usagi clutched at her shoulders and cried. "I want to be loved, Haruka. Why can't anyone love me?"  
  
"I love you, Konekko." Haruka pulled back a little to look into her eyes.  
  
"Yes but I mean as a lover. I want the love that shoots fireworks, speeds your heart, and feeds you soul. Why can't I just have that one thing? It's all I've ever wanted." She had tears staining her cheeks and when she returned Haruka's gaze, she gasped.  
  
Haruka pressed her lips, gently, but passionately against Usagi's. The kiss was sweet and they were both gasping when they parted, "You already have it, Konekko. I told you that. I love you." As if realizing what she had said, Haruka turned, putting her head in her hands. "Gomen."  
  
As soon as the whispered apology touched her ears Usagi jumped off the couch to kneel in front of Haruka. She sat on her knees, hands on Haruka's legs, begging her to look at her. "Why? Why are you sorry?"  
  
Haruka looked up, surprised. "I- I thought that-" She didn't get to finish her sentence however, as Usagi laughed and threw her arms around her. Haruka fell back against the couch, Usagi curled in her lap. "Konekko?" Her fogged mind had trouble comprehending what was going on. Usagi looked up at Haruka and, without warning, kissed her. It was more demanding than the first kiss, and Haruka happily complied. She ran her hand up Usagi's back, settling it at the base of her neck. Her other hand rubbed at  
  
Usagi's lower back, earning soft moans from her. Usagi moved her legs so she was straddling Haruka and continued the kiss. When they parted Haruka asked one question, "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes." It was upon hearing the one word that Haruka threw caution to the winds. Screw Fate. She could deal with Pluto later. But for now, she would enjoy basking in her princess's light. 


	2. Pluto's Fury

First I would like to thank everyone who reviewed! It really made my day! I wasn't sure if anyone would like it because of the couple but I'm glad to know I'm not alone! *GRINS* ^_^ P.S. Thanx to Lexi for letting me know Haruka calls her Koneko not Konekko. My bad.  
  
Midnight Lovers  
  
My only wish was for you to be happy.  
  
My only regret was that you were not.  
  
"I am going to kill her." A deadly calm voice rang through the void of smoke and time, "After all I have done to set her on her path to destiny and fate and she ruins it all!" The woman was pacing in front of a giant set of doors, with etchings of the moon phases on it. Her name was Pluto.  
  
* * *  
  
Haruka bolted up in bed. A dream.no a nightmare had awaken her and her first instinct was to make sure Usagi was all right. She was still sound asleep. Remembering the night's events Haruka almost blushed. Usagi had a reason to still be asleep this time. In fact, if it weren't for that nightmare she would still be asleep now too. Haruka looked over at the clock and groaned, it was almost eleven.  
  
Throwing her feet over the bed she got up and stretched. A giggle behind her let her know she had an audience. "I thought you were asleep, Koneko." Haruka crawled back on the bed, wrapping her arms around Usagi.  
  
"I was. You woke me up." Her pout turned into a yawn as she arched her back, stretching. When she looked back up, she notice the heat in Haruka's gaze. It was then she remembered she was naked. Usagi blushed prettily and pulled the sheets to cover her.  
  
"Koneko." Haruka sounded as if she was scolding a child. "Such modesty is useless," Haruka smirked at her, almost predatorily, "For I have seen all you have to offer." She liked her lips seductively and continued, "Delicious."  
  
Usagi blushed harder and grinned as she dropped the sheet. "In that case," Usagi moved off the bed and practically sauntered over to the door that led to the bathroom, "Care to join me for a shower?" She laughed as Haruka all but purred at the offer and followed her in.  
  
It wasn't until an hour later that the new found happy couple retreated from the shower, both blissfully unaware of the presence sitting on the living room couch.  
  
"I take it you have enjoyed your night, Haruka." Haruka, in her navy blue robe, jumped at the voice, not expecting her.  
  
"Pluto!" Usagi's face alit with apprehension, "What are you doing here?" She stood slightly behind Haruka in a fluffy (*drool* Sesshoumaru-sama.) white robe.  
  
"I am here because of your lack of control. Haruka is not your destiny! You must go back to Mamoru!" Pluto sounded almost desperate.  
  
"No! You've seen what he does to her! How can you tell her to go back to him!" Haruka was furious.  
  
"You can't keep her from Destiny just because of your silly crush on her, Haruka!" Pluto retorted.  
  
"The hell I can't! I love her! I'll make sure she is happy! Screw Destiny!"  
  
Pluto gasped at Haruka's confession. All this time and she had no idea. Why did the fates keep this from her? How could they! And yes. She had seen how Mamoru treated her. She knew he hated the thought that his life revolved around a girl four years younger than him all because of Destiny. Usagi was sixteen and barely experienced life and love. Pluto sighed as she realized what she had to do.  
  
"Alright." A tear slid down her cheek. "Gomen Haruka-san, Usagi-hime." She turned on her heel and before either could say a word, vanished.  
  
* * *  
  
"Ne, Ruka-chan, did you mean it?" Usagi pressed her face into Haruka's back as she hugged her from behind. Tear threatened to spill but whether out of sadness or joy, remains to be seen.  
  
"Of course, Koneko. I told you that last night." Her head drooped and she held her arms over Usagi's. "Look at me Koneko." Haruka turned around, "Did you think I was lying or just trying to cheer you up?" Usagi looked guiltily down, a tear falling from her eye. "Koneko, I love you." The way she said it was not a proclamation, but a bottom line fact. "How do you feel for me?"  
  
Usagi stared up into her loving eyes. She knew she would never find love like this again, never in all of her lives. She smiled, "I love you, Ruka- chan!" She threw herself into Haruka's arms, a few tears of happiness falling from her eyes. She laughed as Haruka spun her around in joy.  
  
However it was short lived.  
  
"Ruka-chan!" Haruka's eyes widened as the sound of Michiru's voice floated into the room.  
  
Authors Notes: Sorry about that Sesshoumaru thing but I couldn't help myself! LOL! To those who don't know he's a character in Inu-Yasha and has this white fluffy tail! *Kawaii!* But yeah so, A special THANK YOU to all who have reviewed! This chapter as well as the ones to follow would not be here if it weren't for you guys! 


	3. A New Begining

I LOVE YOU GUYS! You can't believe how happy I was when I checked my mail and found I had 20 new reviews! *Squeals*!!!! THANKY!  
  
Midnight Lovers  
  
My only wish was for you to be happy.  
  
My only regret was that you were not.  
  
Haruka held tighter onto Usagi as Michiru entered the room. She gasped and dropped her suitcases. "Ruka-chan?"  
  
Haruka sighed, "We need to talk Michi." She gently pushed Usagi towards her room giving her an encouraging smile. Usagi's eyes widened and she nodded as she headed off.  
  
"What's going on?" Michiru was looking suspiciously at Usagi and back to Haruka while moving to sit on the couch opposite from where Haruka had.  
  
"Remember when I told you how Mamoru had been treating Koneko?" At Michiru's nod she continued, "Well she came to me crying last night. I've told you how I felt for her." After this she rushed through the story, "And then I.we just.well she.ah" Haruka stumbled for words as she tried to explain what had occurred last night. As Michiru realized what she was trying to say smirked.  
  
"She left Mamoru.for you?" Michiru didn't look as mad as Haruka had first thought. In fact she was smiling. When Haruka nodded, uncertain at Michiru's odd behavior, broke into a wide grin. She saw Usagi standing in the bedroom doorway and went over to her, "Congratulations! I'm so happy for the both of you!"  
  
"Michi, what's going on? That can't be it." Haruka said, coming over to a stunned Usagi.  
  
Michiru hesitated as their gaze leveled on her, "Ah, It's not my place to say. You should ask Mamoru."  
  
"Are you too seeing each other? When you knew how Usagi felt?" Haruka glared at Michiru as she waited for her answer.  
  
Michiru's eyes widened at the thought, "No! I would never!"  
  
"I believe you. Besides, it's in the past now." Usagi felt herself smiling "How about we go to the fair that's in town! I've been wanting to go all week!" Back to her normal self, Usagi tugged on Haruka's hand, leading her to the bedroom.  
  
"I think I have something that might fit you, Usagi." Michiru said as she followed the two in.  
  
An hour later they were ready. Usagi had called everyone and they were to meet at two o'clock. Usagi had to go talk to Mamoru first.  
  
Usagi was dressed in a short dark blue jean skirt and a sleeveless white blouse that tied at her waist. Her hair was in two braids, abandoning her princess style. It was almost symbolic in her step away from destiny. She had a sparkled gloss over her lips with a touch of shimmer covering her eyes. Subtle, yet beautiful. Haruka was dressed similarly in flare blue jeans and a white blouse, not as feminim as Usagi's however. She had a light brush of bronze eye shadow on and chose a simple lip balm over the gloss Usagi picked. Michiru was wearing a short black skirt and a sea green sleeveless turtleneck. She had her hair pulled back in a ponytail and light eye shadow and blush.  
  
"Do you want me to come with you, Koneko?" Haruka asked as they pulled up to Mamoru's apartment.  
  
"I'm not a kid at my first day of school. I'll be fine Ruka-chan." She smiled and gave her a peck on the cheek before getting out of the car, "The park isn't far from here so I can walk if he doesn't want to come." She shrugged her shoulders and smiled. Spinning on her heel she ran up the path to the double doors that led to Mamoru's apartment.  
  
"Be right there!" A knock had sounded on Mamoru's door right as he was getting out of the shower. People had the worst timing. He hurriedly threw on some sweatpants and went to the door, throwing the towel over his shoulder.  
  
A smiling face greeted him as he opened the door, "Usagi?" He was kind of shocked she was here actually. He had said some pretty harsh things the other night and didn't expect to see her for another day or two. He felt guilty, making her cry like that but he had just gotten so frustrated.  
  
"Hi Mamoru! Mind if I come in?" Usagi grinned at his shock and suspicion. He opened the door wider for her and welcomed her in.  
  
"What brings you here, Usagi?" Mamoru asked as he sat in the chair opposite the couch.  
  
"Well, the gang and I are going to the fair today and I thought it would be polite to invite you along. I think Ami has some questions for you about that book you let her borrow the other day." She giggled at the thought of her blue haired friend.  
  
"Sure, I just have to get dressed. You caught me just as I was getting out of the shower."  
  
"Alright. And on the way there I have some things to tell you." Usagi called to his retreating back.  
  
They were just entering the gates to the park when Usagi had finished her story. Mamoru was grinning like a fool, "Haruka, eh! Never would have guessed." He laughed a bit. "I'm happy for you Usa, really." His eyes twinkled at her and she realized he did love her, but only as a friend or sister. And she was happy with that.  
  
Remembering what Michiru had said earlier she hesitated, "Ne, Mamoru."  
  
"Hmm?" He glanced at her sideways.  
  
"Why did Michiru seem so happy that I had gotten over you? She wouldn't tell me, said to ask you." Mamoru's eyes widened.  
  
Author Notes: I had originally planned for Michiru to be a big bitch and her and Mamoru ended up together but someone had guessed it and didn't want me to. I like happy endings too so I went along with it and came up with this new thing! It still all works! ^_- Sorry the chapters are so short but I have to figure out what the secret is. LOL! It's either one of three things so far, but you'll have to find out in the next chapter! Ja! 


	4. A Day at the Fair

I'M BACK! I've been going to the library to update but I got my internet back as a birthday gift! My birthday is June 8th! I"M SO HAPPY! I'll be 17! And I graduated a year ahead of my class! *Sarah does victory dance* Oh I love my life! In the words of the surfer turle "You so totally rock, squirt!" lol ok I'm done being weird....on with the story!  
  
Midnight Lovers  
  
My only wish was for you to be happy.  
  
My only regret was that you were not.  
  
Usagi got a little nervous as she noticed amoru's eyes widen and he faltered in his steps. He laughed nervously and smiled, "Maybe we should talk about that another day. We're almost there." Noticing his discomfort with the topic she let it go for now. They WERE almost there anyways. When they saw the entrance to the section of the park that was hosting the fair Usagi grabbed his hand and practicly drug him the rest of the wy there. "Usa!" Usagi looked over to where she heard Makoto's voice "Hey! How are ya?" She was in some tight shorts and a big green t-shirt. "Mako! Hey! Whats up?" Usagi smiled at the rest of the group, "Ready to go?" Everone was in shorts or skirts wih their respective color tops. They looked like a huge rainbow just standing there. They headed inside, Haruka glaring at Mamoru who was still standing by HER Koneko. When he glanced over at her he smiled, surpriseing her. It was a mean smile but a genuine friendly smile. The day went by without incident and to passerbys Mamoru and Usagi looked to be loving siblings. He got her a big stuffed bear from one of the games and she squealed in delight. Haruka and her shared a few stolen kisses, causing a few strangers to smile at them. It was the best night of Usagi's life. At nine they had fireworks and Usagi and Haruka were taken by surprise at the view the ferris wheel gave them. When it stopped turning while they weer at the top Usagi worridly loooked down. All her friends were in various seat and it looked like Mamoru had paid the man who ran the ride off. Usagi blushed but smiled. Her friends were so sweat sometimes. She sighed as she rested her head on Haruka's shoulder.  
  
The next morning Usagi bolted up in bed. Looking around she found she was in her own room. She hurridly got dressed and ran down the stairs to find her mother making some eggs and bacon. "Mom?" "Oh! good morening, Usagi. Would you like some breakfast?" She asked as she began to set the table. "Yeah sure... How did I get home?" She sat down at the table, more than a little confused but figured she must have fallen asleep and her friends took her home. "Your boyfriend said you fell asleep and he brought you home. Such a nice young man. You should invite him to dinner sometime....what was his name, Oh yes, Haruka." Usagi blushed, "Um, Mom? Haruka isn't a guy. Haruka is a woman." She looked down at her plate as she spoke. Her mother waved it away saying, "Oh, I know that dear, but your father can find that out later. Besides," she winked at Usagi, "She a cute one. You two make such a lovely couple." "You mean you don't mind that we're both girls?" Usagi was a bit shocked. It wasn't exactly looked down upon but some thought it was a bit abnormal. "Of course not. Why, your aunt Hana is married to a woman. It's perfectly natural." She fluttered about the kitchen, finishing up breakfast, and set it on the table. "What's perfectly normal, Dear?" Usagi's father came into the room, folded paper in hand. "Usagi having a boyfriend." "WHAT?!" Goodbye peace, hello chaos, "YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO DATE! I WILL NOT HAVE MY LITTLE GIRL RUNNING OFF WITH SOME MAN AND GETTING PREGNANT!" "Now dear, remember what we talked about your blood pressure?" She sat a comforting hand on his arm and he calm somewhat. "You are not allowed to date any boys, you hear?" He said as he sat down, pointedly looking at Usagi. "No problem, Dad." A smile graced her lips. Haruka isn't a boy so she wouldn't be breaking any rules. "Is it alright if I have a friend over for dinner this Thursday?" Her mother looked over at her and noticed a twinkle in her eyes. she had to hold back a giggle as she thought of her husbands flustered expression when he found out about Haruka.  
  
Authors Notes: Hopefully I'll be able to update at least everyday. If I'm motivated enough by your reviews I might post another chapter later on today! ^_- *hint hint* I haven't quiet reached the land of three digit numbered reviews although I once came close. Thats my goal for this story. I hope....*shrugs* Oh well. Hope you like the chapter. More coming soon! Ja! Oh and since I'm back on my computer I don't have spell checker so bear with me here. 


End file.
